1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a protective device for shielding the face of its wearer from flying particles, splashed liquids, aerosol emissions, and the like. The protective face shield according to the present invention is intended primarily as a simple inexpensive disposable device for use by health care professionals against the transmission of viral and bacterial diseases such as upper respiratory infections, acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), herpes simplex, hepatitis B, tuberculosis, and the like. Dentists, dental technicians, rhinologists, pharyngologists, and similar health care specialists who are exposed to nasal and/or oral emissions and secretions are especially susceptible. Although intended primarily for use by such health care professionals, the protective face shield of the present invention may be used to protect the face and eyes from metallic particles, rock chips, dust, paint splatters, and the like, generated in the course of carrying out a myriad of household and industrial tasks.
2. The Prior Art
Relatively expensive heavy duty face shields are available in the market for such persons as welders, bicyclists and motorcyclists, and the like. Adaptations of these shields are available in the health care field but they are relatively bulky and expensive. Instead, most health care professionals use face masks in combination with safety glasses or goggles.